Rainy Night
by itsfandomwood
Summary: A talk,two hearts,one feeling.


_"The course of true love never did run smooth"_

 _William Shakespeare_

Poets often describe love as an emotion that we can't control, one that overwhelms logic and common sense. That's what it was like for them. She didn't plan on falling in love with him, and he doubt if she planned on falling in love with once they met, it was clear that neither of them could control what was fell in love, despite thei differences, and once they did, something rare and beautiful was created.

Rain falls in crazy chaotic drops against the windows. At the Blake's house,Jean were facing another sleepless night. It is become a habit since Mei Lin's arrival and despite her left Jean found herself unable to sleep all night.

The watch on her pulse mark 3 am and Jean sat on the couch waiting the hours passing by. She was so deep in her thoughts that didn't see Lucien approaching.

" Penny for your thoughts " he said playfully

She touched her heart scared

" Sorry,I did not want to scare you "

" It is alright,i was distracted " she said gently

As soon as she turned around Lucien noticed the dark circles around the Jean's eyes and realized that she hasn't sleeping well for quite some time .

"What's wrong,Jean ? Lucien asked with concern

" Insomnia,i think so" Jean paused " You don't have to worry about it "

Lucien raised his eyebrow suspiciously

" Everything related to you concerns me" he said tenderly

Jean gave him a tiny smile before she started to speak.

" Perhaps,i should go back to Adelaide until your situation with Mei Lin..." he interrupted her speech

" I know and i should let you go " Lucien said in sad tone

" I'm not brave enough to leave you" she replied almost crying

Small crystal beads that trail down to her cheeks to the neck, and the are unable to speak beyond,unable to breath, nothing. The world around, becomes a blur of color that melts to gray. The weight in their chest and locks in their throats. The pain in the back of the mind the comes forward by the slightest reminder.

He got close to her and unexpectedly, Lucien's hand drifted to her hip , and he lays it there, rubbing the slightly exposed skin there. It's not sexual, but settled there and pulled her closer. She inhaled sharply. She was against his warm chest,feeling her heart beats growing faster. She splayed her hand against it, intending to push him away, but instead she left it there. His breathing quickened as did hers. He began nuzzling her neck with delicate kisses. So faint, they were whispers. She urged herself to push away, but couldn't. Her limp body began to tremble uncontrollably. His head was angled slightly to the side as his lips came closer and closer to hers. She was surprised to find her own lips parted. Their breaths mingled. Her heart fluttered inside her hesitantly looked up at swirls of emotion she saw there made her an ,before she could ponder about it further,he yanked her to him and covered her mouth with his in a hungry kiss. .Their lips crushed together like a perfect was no guilty,no shame,no two people sharing their mutual love.

When they broke apart for air,Jean rested her forehead against Lucien's,neither of them dared to open their eyes. Both afraid to break the spell and face the world outside this embrace. Slowly he grasps her hand, lacing their fingers in a way that makes both hearts beat faster.

Jean moved her head to his shoulders. "What are we going to do, Lucien?" she asked weakly, and another question hung in the air between them, unspoken, as so many things for them often were.

 _How they will manage all this ?_

"I missed you," he said, his voice louder than he'd intended.

Lucien opened his eyes and Jean found herself face-to-face with him, so close that she could make out the individual specs of color in his brilliant irises. He wasn't teary-eyed, and, for once, nor was she. She studied his face, and it took her a moment to comprehend his expression.

 _Love._

She placed his hands on hers, so that their fingers were another word, he began to lead her to his bedroom.

They stopped at the doorway of Lucien's room and Jean made an effort to keep her voice calm " We should go slowly "

His eyes caught 's voice was low." Do you trust me ?"

Jean breathes in deeply. "Yes ", she said.

The room was covered by darkness of the night.

 _Green eyes met blue ._

His hand entwined in her hair and with soft voice Lucien said " You always look after me " and continued " Now,let me take care of you for change"

She smiled back and allowed him to take her to bed. Lucien wrapped Jean in his arms tightly. Lying together,she found her head rested on his that moment they belonged to each other. In their world,there was only them.

Jean looked at him with all love she could have and Lucien looked back with same intensity.

"Good night,Lucien" She said after kissed his cheek .

"Good night,my love" He gives her a crooked smile and tugs her close again, burying his face in her hair.

In seconds Jean's body is moulded to his own, sharing her body heat as easily as she shares her heart. He never thought let anyone get close to his like this,but she's so Lucien lost her he would loose himself. Jean was the half that made him whole.

They both know it won't be any easy but they know ,as well, their love worth it .


End file.
